


To Lose a Great Love

by Highclasstrash



Series: Deke Shaw and Trevor Kahn are dating now [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: I've wanted to write this for so long, so I did it.  A missing scene between seasons 6 and 7 where Deke finds out what happened to Tevor.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Deke Shaw and Trevor Kahn are dating now [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817626
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	To Lose a Great Love

"I am telling you," Fitz rubbed his temples tiredly, "if we address the quantum targeting syst--"

"That's a backup parameter." Deke cut him off and looked away from the jump drive. "Why would we waste our time tweaking redundant systems?"

Fitz exhaled sharply and muttered; "Well, you would know all about redundant systems." 

"I heard that!" Dekes snapped from the other side of the machine.

Trevor Kahn looked worriedly from grandson to grandfather. "Deke, hun, calm down." 

"Please, you two--" Jemma, the grandmother, tried to placate.

"This whole ridiculous company is a redundancy." Fitz went on, looking around the room at all of Deke and Trevors friends and employees. His eyes landed on Deke. "You're not a genius, you're a hack!"

"Agents Fitz--" Trevor stepped closer to the table of scientists. He went to the side of his boyfriend, who angrily shrugged him off. 

"No B.S. foundation can hide the fact that you built this company, not to advance science, but to get rich!" Fitzs words cut deep into Dekes heart. Trevor could tell without the words that came next.

In the year that Deke and Trevor had known each other, one of Dekes favorite things to talk about was his family; telling stories of their time together, how much he loved them, how much he wanted them to be proud of him, how much he wanted to live up to them, how sorry he was about leaving and not keeping contact. Deke valued Fitzs opinion of him above almost any other, so those words, spit out with such _vitriol_ , were enough to make the man snap.

"I build this company because no one liked me!" 

The whole room had gone silent. The two dozen people were staring at Deke, complete hurt etched into his face. Fitz and Deke stared each other down as the silence stretched on.

Fitz put his hands on his hips as Simmons stepped forward. "Deke, he didn't mean--"

"Yes, he did." Deke cut her off. Trevor tried to reach for his hand, only to be evaded again.

They all looked to Fitz, for him to say something, anything. To take back his words, to challenge Dekes, but he stayed silent and set his jaw. Deke went on.

"I built it because I've never belonged anywhere," Deke started to connect tubes and wires on the jump drive, "because the place that I'm from doesn't even exist anymore." His voice was shaking slightly as he moved around the table as quickly as he could, finishing the machine in front of him. "And because all of my friends are gone. And my family here didn't like me, so I went out into the world to try and be what everybody wants me to be." When he finally looked up and his hands stopped moving, his eyes were shining. "And--and I got myself a boyfriend--" Deke pointed to Trevor, "--who's a spy S.H.I.E.L.D sent out to keep tabs on me, who didn't tell me until we were already together for months!" 

Trevor looked away. He had never been proud of that. It took another four months after that reveal for Deke to even look at him again.

"And the family I do have wants nothing to do with me." Dekes voice slowly lost the raging fire behind it. Fitz cast his eyes away from his grandson.

Simmons walked forward. "Deke, we care about you. We do." Her eyes were full of earnest under her bangs.

"You say that and you try to be nice, but you didn't even want me to know that Fitz died." There was something in Dekes voice, an overwhelming sadness that had been festering for days. Trevor was acutely aware of Kaya and Lindsay and all the other R&D employees silently watching this all play out.

Simmons glanced to Fitz. "I wanted to spare you the pain."

"But I could've shared that pain with you." Deke leaned forward. "I could've helped." There was a stretch of silence, then Deke scoffed and started walking around the table again. "Even my own grandparents think I'm a joke." He picked up a resonant frequency bracelet that would keep Izel out of his body and slapped it on his wrist before gathering the rest out of the case and shoving them in his pockets. All two dozen people in the room gathered closer as Deke took the straps of the jump drive and shrugged them over his shoulders. 

Trevor knew exactly what his boyfriend was planning to do.

"I survived an apocalyptic hellscape . . ." The fire was back in Dekes voice, hotter than ever.

"Hey, wait--" Fitz frowned and stepped forward.

"Deke." Trevor tried to think of the right words to talk him down.

"Wait, hang on . . ." Simmons reached out her hand.

Deke turned around to face everyone in the room.

"Okay, let's not--" Simmons' voice raised and got slightly desparate.

"Deke!" Fitzs voice rose louder.

"Don't--" Trevors plea was cut off.

"So what do I have to do to get a little respect around here?" Deke finished, with no note of curiosity.

"Deke, don't even think about--" Fitz reached his arm out, but he was on the other side of the table.

"Think about this, Deke." Trevor saw his hand moving. "Deke!"

"No, no." Simmons shook her head. "No, no, no, no. _No!_ "

Deke turned a dial on the jump drive, and he was gone. 

Fitz, Simmons and Trevor all gasped and stared in shock at the empty space where Deke had been standing seconds before, their eyes wide and arms frozen in their reaching. The rest of the rooms occupants started applauding and laughing.

"He is so cool." Lindsay smiled. 

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Trevor rounded on Fitz.

Fitz sputtered. " _Me?_ _Your_ boyfriend is the one that just used an extremely dangerous piece of equipment!"

"Because you kept insulting everything he's done in the past year!" Trevor gestured to the empty spot on the floor.

"Oh, I bet you know all about what he's been doing." Fitz shot back with a glare harsher than the one he had given his grandson. "How did your report turn out?"

"Both of you, stop!" Simmons yelled, drawing the attention of both men. "We can all fight about these things later. Right now, we need to worry about Deke. He could be in trouble."

Begrudgingly, both Fitz and Trevor nodded. Simmons and Fitz quickly left the room to go check on Deke from the bridge, and Trevor left to put together the strike team for when they got called to the temple to help.

The entire Lighthouse went dark, then the red emergency lights blinked on. Trevor looked up at the ceiling, then grabbed a rifle from the rack in front of him. The base was under attack. Again. He made a specific hand gesture and started leading the strike team down the hallway to the designated spot to meet other agents. 

They never met the other agents.

\- - -

Deke dropped another empty magazine out of his gun and loaded another in. He hates zombies, he decided. He fired four shots as another two hobbled their way down the corridor. He turned his head when he heard a scream. Izel. Good.

Their were more zombies coming. Deke really regretted leaving the base after such a heated argument. He wished he could have said goodbye to Trevor. He raised his gun again and readied his trigger finger, then watched in confusion as the people in front of him dropped on their own accord.

The whole temple shook slightly, sending dust to fall in his hair. Deke smiled when the shaking stopped. He couldn't hear anything coming from the room with all the monoliths in it, it was over. They won. He closed his eyes and leaned against the stone wall. His rest was short lived, he started running when he heard a new noise.

Deke held the gun ready in front of him and stepped into the main room of the temple. Mack, Daisy, Yo-Yo and May were all on the floor, with May bleeding out into the dirt. And Simmons was walking down the slightly spiraling stairs.

"She'll be fine." Jemma looked at May. Four people in blue hazmat suits started getting to work. Two of them carried a coffin like thing down to May while the other two started drilling samples out of the monoliths. "We'll repair her tissue in a few hours once she reached the correct core temperature." Jemma injected May with something then stood up. "But right now we have to move."

Deke followed in confusion as Jemma walked out of the temple and over to the Zephyr. His first words were: "Where's Fitz?"

To which Jemma responded; "I don't know." Very helpful. She walked on to the cockpit, which was very different than the last time they were in the plane, which was barely an hour ago.

"Simmons, what's going on here?" Mack finally asked.

"The Chronicoms want to establish Chronyca-3 as their new home planet," Jemma said, completely calm, "here on Earth." She pressed a button as everyone else in the room looked around in shock. "They believe only S.H.I.E.L.D can stop them, so they sent Hunters to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and everyone within it." 

Dekes heart almost stopped in his chest. And Jemmas next words only made it worse.

"We lost the Lighthouse." She said it quickly. 

_Everyone within S.H.I.E.L.D._ , Deke thought numbly, _Trevor_.

"Is Trevor okay?" He said the words as soon as they came to his mind.

Jemma met his eyes, a small question in her eyes, as if she didn't recognize the name. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Deke saw the sorrow.

"No." Dekes voice was small. "Jemma, please tell me he's okay."

Jemma entered a code into the control panel in front of her. Fitzs voice said _'tell them I'm sorry,'_ over the radio and Deke felt a sob building up in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Deke." Jemma whispered. "He's gone."

Something in him shattered. He feel into the seat behind of him and buried his face in his hands. Deke felt Daisy and Mack watching him, watching as his shoulders shook with his silent sobs, but he didn't care.

"Deke?" A gauntlet and a hand fell over his shoulder, and he leaned to his left to rest his head against Daisy. She could feel his unsteady breath and see his tears drop down to her suit. "I'm so sorry."

Daisy knew exactly what Deke was feeling at that moment. Someone he loved so much, being taken away without so much as a goodbye. She remembered Lincoln, and then she remembered the few conversations she had had with Agent Trevor Kahn.

Daisy wouldn't tell him that he would be okay, because he wouldn't, not for a long time. She knew Deke wouldn't recover from this loss overnight. All she could do at the moment was offer her support. 

So she offered her support. She fully wrapped her arms around her friend.

Deke shifted his position on the seat and pulled Daisy closer, sobbing into her shoulder.

He sounded utterly broken.


End file.
